Amistades Previstas
by Ayaka Jukyo
Summary: Estar solo, era evidente; no era la solución para Sousuke, tal vez entablar amistad con un chico el cual sea más... ¿Meloso? Lo haría sentir mejor, o tal vez, sentirse... ¿Demasiado bien?
1. Uniendo lazos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Kōji Ōji y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando el mismo ambiente de la historia.**

* * *

—**Prologó: Uniendo lazos—**

* * *

**POV Sousuke Yamazaki**

* * *

— ¿Y bien, Sousuke?—Preguntó.

¿Qué quería que le dijera? "Oye Rin, mejor amigo del alma, yo estaba tan equivocado y estoy desesperado, ayúdame a buscar a una persona amigable, que me preste atención y sea melosa, estoy intentando no estar solo aunque sea una vez en mi vida y estoy dejando mi orgullo para humillarme." ¿Eso? No, no lo conseguiría.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Le pregunté mientras habría mi refresco y le daba un sorbo — ¿No piensas...intentarlo?—

—Ya lo he intentado, contigo y no dio resultados—Resalté mientras bebía la soda hasta dejarla vacía y dejarla en el contenedor al que íbamos de paso, estábamos de caminata, era fácil encontrar varios contenedores por cada calle que pasábamos.

—No tiene que ser precisamente conmigo—Aclaró mientras seguíamos caminando a su ritmo —Podrías conocer a un tipo que pueda ser tu amigo, alguien al que no te conozca tan bien ni tu a él, tal vez—Paso sus manos a su nuca —Deberías intentarlo, no es tan malo como crees... a veces, eres feliz al ser apoyado—Suspiró mirando al cielo con un poco de melancolía, este tipo no se la pasaba más que recordando ese relevo pero... al hacerlo, se veía tan feliz, tan relajado...

¿Porque no podía sentirme al igual que él? Sí, me daba mi tiempo para darme una ducha y relajarme, pero no era precisamente lo mismo ¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

—Lo haré después, tampoco quiero ir con el primer sujeto que se me ponga enfrente y hablarle, sabes que no hago amigos a la suerte—Explicaba mientras caminaba con las manos en el bolsillo, Rin aún seguía mirando el cielo un tanto extrañado, voltee a verlo.

—¿Y si te presento a alguien?—Me preguntó chocando con mi mirada, fue de sorpresa, así que no dude en alzar una ceja de inmediato —Oye, no será como una cita o algo de eso, te presento, se conocen, charlan y ya—Aclaraba con una risita burlona en su cara, esa risa no siempre traía buenos resultados —¿Y después? ¿Tendré que irle y hablarle a diario o

—Cuando yo los reúna, ustedes se verán, así será más fácil, es como un pasatiempo, solo que... un poco obligatorio—Dejamos de mirarnos mutuamente para seguir mirando el camino, ¿Así de fácil sería? Como fuera, ya no había tiempo para hablar un poco más, el timbré sonó y de inmediato tuvimos que retomar el camino a nuestra clase siguiente.

—Apuesto a que llegaré primero—Tan rápido como Rin lo había dicho, despego del suelo para empezar a correr —¡Matsuoka!—No dudé en seguirlo, sus juegos seguían siendo divertidos a pesar de todo.

* * *

**POV Makoto Tachibana**

* * *

— ¿Qué dices Makoto?—Me preguntó, mantuve una risa en mi rostro, pero no dudaba en pensar en las consecuencias ¡Su amigo y yo estábamos en equipos diferentes! Podríamos terminar mal, nos tendríamos rencor y sinceramente no me gustaba tener enemigos detrás de mí. Me pondría de nervioso.

—Eh, bueno ¿No has pensado en que podría terminar un poquito mal?—Le pregunte aun tratando de mantener mi sonrisa en mi cara — ¡Vamos! ¿No le tendrías miedo, cierto?—Preguntó riendo, levante mis manos sacudiéndolas hacia el — ¡No es eso! ¿Qué tal si le caigo mal? Digo, por algo no nos hemos conocido ¡Ni si quiera visto!—Aclaraba mientras me sentaba en la cama; no era el mejor momento, Haru y los demás estaban esperándome para las noticias de Gou y los relevos, discutir en ese preciso momento en mi habitación no era lo mejor, pero tampoco podía rechazar su visita.

—Solo nos veremos en el parque y listo—Aclaró sentándose a lado mío, llevo su mano a mi hombro, recargando su cabeza con la mía —Solo imagínalo, Sousuke y Makoto, los mejores amigos—Rio abiertamente mientras dibujaba enfrente mío esa frase, verlo feliz no era de todos los días…

— ¿Solo eso?—Le pregunté un tanto desconfiado, lleve mis manos a mi cara cubriéndola por completo —Se verán cuando yo los lleve—Explicó —Después pueden verse con naturalidad y—Agregó mientras seguía hablando, no le daba tanta importancia a sus detalles, ¿Encontrarme con un chico que no conozco? ¿Cómo se supone que debo de reaccionar? — ¿Te parece?—Preguntó sacudiendo mi hombro, voltee a verlo mientras habría un poco mis dedos para verlo, no quería descubrir mi cara, no señor.

— ¿¡Y si no le caigo bien!?—Le pregunté nervioso — ¡Makoto, deja esa actitud infantil, eres el chico más amigable que conozco!—Aclaró mientras me obligaba a quitar mis manos de mi cara —Pero… bueno, se ve que ese chico no habla mucho y ¿Qué tal si decide matarme?—Pregunté aun mirándolo alarmado, a veces exageraba un poco — ¡Makoto!—

— ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! Pero… ¡Si algo sale mal, tu deberás hacerte responsable!—Aclaré señalándolo —Oí, Makoto… ¿No te lo estas tomando demasiado enserio?—Preguntó, levantando con levedad una de sus cejas, deje de mirarlo para voltear a ver el suelo —Un amigo significa mucho para mi…—Aclaré esbozando una débil sonrisa, reí un poco —C-Creo que tienes razón, exageró demasiado y soy… un tanto dramático—Dije mientras lo miraba sonriente

—Nos veremos mañana ¿Te parece? Tengo que salir y… Haru y los demás están esperándome—Aclaré mientras me levantaba de la cama y tomaba mis cosas para ir a casa de Haru —Makoto, perdón, no quería referirme a eso, solo que… no deberías ponerte tan nervioso, Sousuke es un buen chico y—

—Está bien, fui yo el exagerado—Traté de animarlo mientras ahora yo tomaba su hombro, Rin me miró fijo inseguro mientras yo seguía con mi falsa sonrisa —Esta bien, te llamaré mañana—Aclaró para salir primeramente que yo, me quede un poco más en la habitación, meditando…

— ¿Un nuevo… amigo?—Me preguntaba en voz alta ¿No tenía ya demasiados? ¿Y si me convertía en carga después de todo? Pero… no era mala idea —"Makoto y Sousuke, los mejores amigos"…Suena bien—Aclaré con una risita mientras salía de la habitación para ir con Haru y los demás, el día de mañana, sería aún más divertido que hoy, de la nada… esa idea empezó a emocionarme.


	2. Entre refrescos y calculos

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Kōji Ōji y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando el mismo ambiente de la historia.**

* * *

**°° Capitulo 1: Entre refrescos y cálculos °°**

* * *

**POV Sousuke Yamazaki**

* * *

—Oye, Sousuke —llamó desde la litera de arriba, empecé a entreabrir los ojos, llevé mis brazos a la nuca para tener un soporte donde recostarme.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté mientras miraba la parte detrás de su colchón, Rin bajó su cabeza para verme

—Dice Makoto ¿a qué hora estas más cómodo? —voltee a verlo para después dejar salir un pequeño suspiro, entre Rin y ese chico se tomaban demasiado tiempo para organizarse.

—A la hora que sea, no le tomes tanta importancia, escoge un tiempo al azar y ya —traté de convencerlo pero solo logré obtener una mirada desafiante de su parte.

—Oye, deberías de tomarle algo de importancia, estoy tratando de cumplir mi promesa —exclamó mientras volvía a su litera para seguir tecleando su teléfono.

—Está bien a la hora que quiera ese chico —traté de arreglar la conversación, pero Rin no cedía.

—A la hora que Makoto quiera y él dice que a la hora que tú quieras —trató de sonar amenazante, pero no pudo evitar reír—. Son tan iguales, pero a la vez tan diferentes —explicó mientras soltaba pequeñas risas, ignoré totalmente su comentario.

—Bien, entonces que sea a las tres —pedí, Rin no dudo en empezar a teclear nuevamente su teléfono, envío el mensaje y de inmediato obtuvo una respuesta de Makoto.

—Dice que a las tres está bien, que no tardará en llegar.

Me detuve unos instantes antes de contestarle, parecía que entre Rin y Makoto se llevaban bien…

—Bien ¿eso es todo, secretario Rin? —pregunté burlonamente, trataba de atraer su atención y, como siempre, no tardaba en conseguirla.

—Cállate, no pienso serlo durante mucho tiempo —río mientras parecía estar recostado tranquilamente en su cama, suspiré para después voltear a ver el reloj, aún faltaban 7 horas para nuestro encuentro, tenía tiempo para entretenerme antes y hacer varias cosas, era domingo, no había cosa que no pudiera hacer en domingo.

—Oye —Rin bajó su cabeza nuevamente para verme, esta vez sujetando la orilla de su colchón para no caer de cabeza, voltee a verlo prestándole atención— ¿Ya tienes "planes" para cuando estén juntos? —preguntó riendo burlonamente.

—Rin, solo es un encuentro, no una cita —traté de aclararle, Rin quitó su sonrisa de inmediato.

—No necesariamente tiene que ser una cita para que planees lo que harán —esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Rin, no pienso planear nada —dije firmemente, tenía tiempo, sí, pero no quería dedicarme tanto a esto ¿eso significaba tener un amigo a toda hora?

—Como quieras, Makoto está confiando en que tú sabes que harán —trató de convencerme volviendo a su lugar, sé que Rin solo está diciéndolo para mortificarme o avergonzarme, pero no lo logrará, sus juegos infantiles me los sé al derecho y al revés.

—Bah, ya pensaremos en algo —exclamé mientras me levantaba de la cama.

—¿No vas a tomar un baño? —voltee a verlo, nuevamente estaba tecleando su celular sin darme importancia.

—Será después —aclaró, parecía estar hablando con Makoto, era lo más probable.

—Como quieras —alboroté mi cabello un poco y salí de la habitación para darme un baño, no le daría el gusto a Rin de verme escribiendo en una hoja de cuaderno lo que íbamos a hacer ese chico y yo, no lo haría.

* * *

—Y bien, ¿ya estás listo? —preguntó por tercera vez, tomando su jugo y observándome desde su litera mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

—Mh, sí —asentí mientras terminaba de ponerme mi camiseta y me aproximaba a la puerta para irme.

— ¿Ya llevas la lista de lo que van a hacer? —preguntó burlonamente antes de que saliera.

—Ya te dije que no la haría —bufé mientras salía de la habitación, tal vez dejándolo hablar solo. A decir verdad, era tedioso, pero sí tenía una lista, tan solo era de emergencia, tal vez ese chico se confió demasiado de Rin o… — No sé cómo he terminado en esto —me susurré a mí mismo mientras caminaba hacía el parque, salí exactamente a las tres, tal vez llegaría cinco minutos tarde, que más daba, no es como si "Makoto" se dignara a llegar antes.

* * *

**POV Makoto Tachibana**

* * *

Bien, había llegado 15 minutos antes, no me gustaría llegar tarde en nuestro primer encuentro, Rin me dijo que había que ser un poco más atento con este chico, un poco menos que Haru, pero debía de estar atento con él, así que decidí obedecerle y comprar unas latas de soda, solo para pasar el rato mientras conversamos. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo, me entretendría por el momento releyendo esa conversación…

* * *

Matsuoka: ¿A qué hora se reunirán?

Tachibana: No lo sé, pero está bien a la hora que él quiera

Matsuoka: Dice que a las tres está bien

Tachibana: Ok, me parece bien, no tardaré en llegar

Matsuoka: Oye… Sousuke no es muy bueno haciendo

amigos, así que tal vez le sea difícil hablar contigo

Tachibana: No hay problema

Matsuoka: Probablemente…

Tachibana: ¿Qué pasa?

Matsuoka: No, nada, ojala todo salga bien

Tachibana: Eso espero…

* * *

—Ah —suspiré pesadamente, el tiempo se había ido tan rápido mientras leía los tantos mensajes que me había enviado antes de eso y Sousuke todavía no llegaba, esperaría, solo que… ¿qué era lo probable que Rin decía? … Tal vez lo probable era que ni si quiera me conociera, pero no lo creo, nos hemos visto en los entrenamientos de vez en cuando, nos encontramos en el festival… Sí, podrá identificarme a la perfección, eso no era problema, tal vez sí.

— ¿Makoto? —preguntó alguien, tocando mi hombro con sus dedos, voltee de inmediato a verlo, guardando el celular rápidamente de vuelta a mi pantalón.

— ¿N-Nagisa? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No ibas a ir de compras con Rei? —le pregunté un tanto alarmado, no contaba con encontrármelo aquí ¿y si Sousuke llegaba y le incomodaba? Tal vez el ambiente no sería agradable para él…

—Sí, Rei también está por aquí porque decidimos pasar por un helado antes de ir de compras —aclaró con una sonrisa, jugando con los bolsillos de su pantalón—. ¿Estar en el parque era el asunto importante que ibas a hacer hoy, Mako-chan? —preguntó curioso riendo y mirándome fijo, reí nerviosamente.

— ¡Nagisa-kun!—alcancé a escuchar desde lejos, esto no era bueno…

— ¡Rei-chan, mira quien está aquí! —gritó a los cuatro vientos mientras sacudía sus brazos, Rei solamente trataba de correr y no dejar caer los helados al mismo tiempo.

—Nagisa-kun, deberías de ser un poco más… responsable —exclamó mientras le entregaba su helado casi derretido.

—No importa, mira, Mako-chan está aquí y nos puede acompañar —sonrío ampliamente mientras tomaba su helado y empezaba a succionarlo casi de inmediato, el calor lo hacía derretirse más rápido.

—Uh, ¿Nos va a acompañar, Makoto-senpai?

— ¿¡Eh!? Ah, yo… estoy esperando a alguien más y lo indicado sería quedarme aquí a esperarlo —dije casi tartamudeando, Nagisa me miró entretenido, sabía que de una u otra forma terminaría por llevarme con ellos.

— ¡Anda Mako-chan! Vamos, no tardaremos demasiado —Nagisa empezaba a jalonearme con su mano llena de helado, yo solo trataba de decir que no tranquilamente mientras reía nerviosamente.

—Nagisa-kun ¿No dijiste qué posiblemente tardaríamos y que pasaríamos por un helado para no tener tanta hambre? —interrogó Rei mientras acomodaba sus gafas y tomaba su helado casi terminado con firmeza.

— ¡Sh! —calló Nagisa mientras Rei suspiró pesadamente, intenté escapar del agarre de Nagisa, pero fue totalmente inútil—. Anda, vamos, solo será un rato y después regresas —pidió mientras jaloneaba mi camisa y seguía lamiendo su helado, hasta quedar quieto y mirarme fijo— ¿Sí? —preguntó.

—Bueno, en verdad quisiera acompañarlos, pasar el rato como siempre con ustedes y… demás, pero hoy… estoy esperando a alguien así que… —empecé a formar una risa nerviosa en mi rostro, cosa que a Nagisa no le agrado del todo.

—¿Y a quien estas esperando Mako-chan? ¿Es Haru-chan? ¿¡Y si vienen con nosotros!? —dijo aún más emocionado que antes, empezando a darle mordiscos a su helado derretido.

—No… él está conmigo —aclaró en un tono firme una voz detrás de mí, volteé de inmediato para encontrarme con esa mirada casi tan inexpresiva como la de Haru-chan, pero esta era más… cálida.

—¿S-Sousuke? —pregunté asombrado, ¿¡porque justo en estos momentos aparecían las personas de la nada!? Nagisa empezó a verlo con asombro y con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Mako-chan ¡No sabía que tenías amistades en Samezuka! —exclamó Nagisa mientras Rei me miraba un poco confundido, su mirada decía claramente "¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" sin embargo, yo solo trataba de responderle con una sonrisa nerviosa, voltee nuevamente a ver a Sousuke el cual me miraba fijamente, debo admitir que era totalmente aterrador por instantes.

—Eh, yo… —trataba de encontrar palabras para poder hablarle tranquilamente como siempre lo hacía con los chicos, pero me era un tanto difícil con esa mirada tan aterradora que recibía.

—En fin, es una lástima que no podamos seguir hablando con usted, Makoto-senpai ¿Cierto, Nagisa-kun? —preguntó Rei mientras tomaba del hombro a Nagisa.

—¡Ah! Pero, podríamos acompañarlos y…

—Nada Nagisa-kun, prometiste ir de compras, vamos de compras —regañaba Rei en un tono burlón mientras casi se llevaba a Nagisa arrastras, suplicando quedarse; no evitaba reír ante ello, ver a esos dos así era demasiado divertido.

—Makoto —llamó Sousuke detrás de mí, lo había olvidado durante segundos, voltee a verlo casi temeroso, pero él ya tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mirándolo fijamente aún con mi sonrisa plantada en la cara, poco a poco empezaba a acostumbrarme, era casi lo mismo que con Haru solo que… Sousuke era un poco más alto que yo.

— ¿No quieres… sentarte? —preguntó volteando en otra dirección, había una banca cerca, asentí con la cabeza felizmente mientras ambos nos dirigíamos a la banca para sentarnos, pronto un silencio nos apodero a ambos hasta que recordé lo que tenía en mis bolsillos, saque una de las latas de soda y voltee a verlo.

—Te traje una —aclaré con una sonrisa, el parecía impresionado, al parecer no se lo esperaba… ¿Había hecho algo mal?

—Gracias —tomó la lata y la abrió para empezar a beberla, saque la mía y empecé a tomarla al igual que él, me quedaba sin opciones… empezaba a ser un tanto incómodo.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? —preguntó francamente, sentí recaer todo el peso sobre mí ¿¡qué podía hacer ahora!?

—Eh, bueno… podríamos —miraba a todos lados buscando ayuda, tal vez la respuesta podría estar frente a mí, tal vez podría entretenerlo mientras pensaba en algo mejor.

— ¿Querías ir con ellos? —preguntó secamente, volteé a verlo sorprendido, parecía no expresar nada, pero claramente sabía que se sentía ignorado.

— ¿Eh? No, claro que no… estaba esperando que llegaras —traté de sonreírle para que él también lo hiciese como lo había hecho antes, pero era inútil.

—Vamos —sonrió mientras estrujaba su lata hasta deformarla; la había terminado tan rápido y yo aún tenía la mitad de mi refresco—. No tenemos tema de conversación, no nos conocemos, tal vez uno de nosotros ni si quiera quería estar aquí —explicó.

— ¿No querías estar aquí? —pregunté un tanto extrañado, el volteó a verme con una sonrisa. ¡Era confuso! ¿Eso era un sí o un no? ¿Cómo iba a identificarlo?

—Claro que sí —exclamó con una media sonrisa, reí un poco ante él, pero por dentro suspiraba de alivio.

—Que bien —aclaré mientras terminaba mi refresco, nuevamente… volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, jugando con nuestras latas. Voltee a todos lados buscando alguna respuesta, algún plan ¿¡Porque de repente todo se había vuelto tan difícil!?

— ¿Quieres… dibujar? —preguntó, volteé dudoso ¿dónde podíamos dibujar en medio de un parque? Sousuke se dio cuenta de ello y empezó a hablar—. Antes de llegar, miré un lugar donde habían varios pinceles, pintura y lienzo ¿Quieres ir? —preguntó nuevamente, esta vez asentí felizmente, había solucionado mis dudas y había resuelto mis problemas, por el momento.

—Bien. — Claro, en ese momento, no pensaría en lo que pasaría después.


	3. El dinero y sus consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Kōji Ōji y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando el mismo ambiente de la historia.**

* * *

******°° Capítulo 2: El dinero y sus consecuencias °°**

* * *

De repente, todo había dado una media vuelta y de pie derecho pasaron al izquierdo.

—Hasta aquí llegamos —susurró Makoto un tanto decepcionado, nada había sido lo que esperaba.

—Exactamente —apoyó Sousuke.

Ambos estaban sentados en la misma banqueta de hace unas horas, la misma en la que se habían sentado al conocerse; Sousuke tenía media camisa destrozada y la otra mitad estaba llena de pintura y tierra mientras que Makoto tenía el cabello totalmente alborotado, lleno de pegamento y su cara estaba completamente llena de pintura morada. Algo había pasado, eso era claro pero ellos estaban conscientes de que... solamente querían pintar.

* * *

**POV Makoto Tachibana**

* * *

Llevábamos un buen rato caminando, tal vez 20 minutos, no es como si ya estuviera cansado pero... ¿No era demasiado tiempo para ir a un pequeño puesto? Además, no era un parque tan excesivamente grande.

—Eh, Sousuke —llamé, Sousuke volteó a verme.

—¿Si? —parecía no expresar emociones ¡Igual que Haru! Solamente que... era diferente.

—Bueno ¿falta poco para llegar? —pregunté un tanto nervioso, en todo caso, lo peor que podría pasar es que se enojara conmigo.

—... ¿Tú no sabes dónde está? —o tal vez no.

—¿N-no sabes...dónde está? —pregunté, deteniéndome en seco y volteándolo a ver fijamente ¿¡Estuvimos caminando sin rumbo todo este tiempo!?

—Acabo de llegar, es la primera vez que estoy aquí —aclaró arqueando levemente una de sus cejas. ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado completamente... y Rin no me lo había recordado, suspiré pesadamente.

—B-bien, supongo que... tal vez si vamos por allá —señale detrás de él, en donde había niños jugando con sus papalotes, no, ahí no sería —Eh, o mejor... —es cierto, estaba completamente nervioso ¿¡Cómo se supone que debía de manejar esta situación!?

—Ya llegamos —me interrumpió por completo.

—¿Eh? —Sousuke señalo detrás de mí, voltee de inmediato y, por supuesto, a lo lejos de ahí, cerca de la acera estaba ese puesto levantado, con varios lienzos esparcidos por el área; sonreí nerviosamente.

—¿Qué suerte, no? —Sousuke no dio respuesta alguna y solo empezó a caminar en dirección al puesto, yo simplemente lo seguí. Mi fracaso iba a llegar en cualquier momento, lo presentía perfectamente.

—Siéntate, yo iré a avisar —aclaró, asentí con la cabeza sonriente y me senté en uno de los banquillos frente al lienzo, pude observar como Sousuke señalaba nuestros asientos y la chica que lo atendía asentía feliz, el asintió con la cabeza y se sentó a lado mío, bien, tenía todo frente a mi solamente que…—. ¿Qué piensas dibujar? —preguntó, era la misma pregunta que yo me hacía internamente, empecé a reír mientras mi cerebro empezaba a procesar la información. ¿Qué podía dibujar?

—Eh, bueno... —no podía pensar bien con él mirándome fijamente al rostro, yo solo trataba de evitar su mirada, pero era imposible—. ¡Un delfín, si, un delfín! —exclamé alegre, al fin algo llegaba a mi mente, tome el pincel con la mejor iniciativa, destapé las pinturas y empecé a pintar el contorno con un azul cielo—. ¿Tu qué vas a dibujar? —me había olvidado de Sousuke, que mal educado era, pero simplemente todo mi "Yo" natural se iba al drenaje con él mirándome.

—Tal vez un tiburón —sonreí ante su respuesta, tal vez no lo demostraba tan fácilmente, pero… sabía que estaba feliz de alguna u otra forma. Ambos empezamos a pintar, al poco tiempo terminamos nuestros dibujos. A decir verdad… el de Sousuke era mucho mejor que el mío. ¡Era fabuloso!

—¿Ya terminaste? —pregunté, echándole un vistazo más a su gran dibujo, él mío tan solo estaba empapado de pintura azul disimulando ser el mar y un pequeño delfín mal delineado, un poco más abajo estaba una pequeña roca con una estrella de mar encima… pero no cualquier estrella de mar, era una estrella de mar fenómeno, tenía cuatro tentáculos; y era porque al dibujar tres me di cuenta que solo quedaba espacio para uno más. Mis cálculos no siempre eran perfectos.

—Sí…—Sousuke miró mi dibujo —Vaya… ¿Por qué cuatro tentáculos? —preguntó mientras señalaba la pequeña y discriminada estrella de mar con su pincel gris.

—¡No quedaba especio para el quinto! Tenía que improvisar —aclaré mirando mi dibujo que había terminado como fracaso. Yo quería dibujar un hermoso oleaje donde nadaba un delfín entre los rayos del sol que daban espacio para ver el paisaje debajo del agua, sin embargo… mis dones artísticos solamente me daban una deforme estrella de mar sobre una roca.

—No esta tan mal —trató de animarme mientras sumergía su pincel en una de las pinturas azules, me acerque al dibujo un poco más—. Si damos un detalle pequeño aquí y… demonios —susurró al darse cuenta que no había limpiado el pincel y solamente había combinado los colores, mi estrella además de ser deforme, era exótica y de un color entre violeta, café y negro… debajo de un amarillo y naranja—. Lamento eso —exclamó mientras retrocedía su pincel y por error manchaba mi cara—. Y eso también —aclaró mientras me miraba fijamente. Un tanto sorprendido, tome mi pincel con sigilo el cual estaba pintado de azul y manche su frente con un pequeño punto, como si fuese un hindú, no era venganza, era claro, solo me gustaba ver su cara maquillada.

—Un error —reí mientras lo miraba fijamente, Sousuke río en forma burlona mientras pasaba su pincel por mi mejilla lentamente, parecía divertirle.

—Lamento esto también —dejé que me pintara por un rato, pude sentir su pincel frío por toda mi cara, al parecer me había dibujado unos bigotes, marco mis cachetes con líneas, mi frente parecía estar cubierta de puntos y mi barbilla llena de espirales—. Lamento todo eso Makoto —pronto Sousuke empezó a reír sigilosamente despejando el pincel de mi cara, empecé a sonreír junto a él, después de todo nuestro encuentro estaba siendo divertido. Me levanté de mi banquillo, tomé uno de los frascos con pintura para después tomar el pincel y pintar la cara de Sousuke, sin embargo…

—¿Ya terminaron con sus dibujos? —la mirada de esa chica era totalmente aterradora, solté el frasco involuntariamente debido al susto que me había dado, el cual cayo en la ropa de Sousuke, manchando la mayor parte de abajo—. Deberán pagar por eso —empezó a hablar entre dientes aterradoramente, tenía una sonrisa en la cara pero el aura que emanaba nos decía claramente que estábamos en problemas, graves, serios y muy estruendosos problemas.

—B-bueno, nosotros… —empezaba a ponerme un tanto nervioso, creo que no había pensado en todo, esas pinturas parecían ser costosas y no era como si hubiera traído tanto dinero para hoy.

—Las pagare —exclamó Sousuke mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos.

—N-no te preocupes, podemos cooperar y —volteé a ver a la chica que nos miraba detrás de nosotros con una mirada asesina—. Llegaremos a un acuerdo —tragué saliva con dificultad, cada vez me ponía más nervioso.

—Hay un problema… —susurró mientras la chica esperaba un poco impaciente por recibir su dinero, sin escucharnos ni mirarnos, solo cruzada de brazos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté volteándolo a ver, algo me daba un mal presentimiento.

—Deje mi cartera con Rin… —¡genial! Tan rápido como Sousuke me había mostrado sus bolsillos vacíos, volteé a ver a esa chica tan aterradora, temiendo por mi vida durante unos segundos.

—L-lamento tanto esto, pero —la chica volteo a verme de una forma espantosa, parecía salir de una película de terror—. A-además de pagar con dinero… ¿De qué otra forma podríamos… pagarte? —pregunté casi tartamudeando, parecía que pronto le daría un tic nervioso en los ojos a aquella rubia chica.

—Así que… ¿No tienen efectivo muchachos? —preguntó. Ambos negamos con la cabeza, Sousuke parecía tan relajado a comparación mía; yo estaba totalmente nervioso y apenado—. Tendrán que dar sus servicios entonces —dijo tranquilamente, parecía querer torturarnos y lanzarnos a un río para después bailar como una botarga.

—¿Qué tipo de servicio? —preguntó directamente.

—Bien —suspiró—. Como no tienen aparentemente nada de dinero y claro que no es la única ocasión que sucede esto… ambos tendrán que encontrar a ciertos cachorros perdidos y si no lo hacen, siempre están a nuestro servicio los amables oficiales —aclaró, esto parecía una búsqueda del tesoro, parecía ser divertido, no serían más que tiernos cachorros, así que no habría que llamar a nadie más.

* * *

—¿¡Ellos!? —pregunté, observando varias veces la fotografía que nos había entregado, eran unos enormes "Doberman", no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos, sería un total caos.

—Son del dueño del puesto, realmente esta devastado sin su compañía canina, así que ustedes deberán encontrarlos —aclaró.

—Bien —exclamó Sousuke totalmente relajado, volteé a verlo dudoso. ¿Realmente quería lidiar con ellos? Bueno, no es como si tuviéramos otra opción.

—Regresaremos pronto —aclaró y tan rápido como lo había hecho, partió en su búsqueda con la fotografía en las manos… esto no terminaría para nada bien.


	4. Vuelta de página

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Kōji Ōji y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando el mismo ambiente de la historia.**

* * *

**°° Capítulo 3: Vuelta de página°°**

* * *

**POV Sousuke Yamazaki**

* * *

Habíamos partido en la búsqueda de los mimados "cachorros", por el momento, no había nada que hacer más que ir de un lado a otro, preguntado a varias personas o simplemente tratando de ver más allá de donde estábamos, buscando esas dos figuras caninas corriendo o probablemente jugando entre ellas. Al parecer a Makoto no le incomodaba preguntarle a cada persona: "¿Ha visto a estos perros?" con la cara llena de pintura… o lo que era más probable, no lo recordaba y por ello no le preocupaba.

—¿Tú crees que tardemos demasiado en encontrarlos? —preguntó, volteándome a ver mientras yo seguía mirando al frente, tratando de encontrar los perros para salir de ese problema.

—No lo sé, no podemos encontrar a dos canes extraviados desde hace dos semanas en un solo día —aclaré, era difícil, probablemente no los encontraríamos en unas cuantas horas buscando en solo un parque—. Tal vez si nos separamos… —propuse casi en un susurro, pero no, era una mala idea; si alguno de los dos los encontrara, ¿cómo podría controlarlos al mismo tiempo siendo solamente uno? Imposible, además… no me arriesgaría a que Makoto fuera mordido por uno de ellos.

—Bueno, si tú quieres… —susurró entre un leve suspiró y una falsa risa, al parecer solo lo había pensado—. Iré por allá, tal vez los encuentre jugando con algún juguete de un niño —exclamó, mientras se dirigía a una calle donde estaban la mayoría de las residencias; ¿qué más podía hacer? Lo había arruinado por completo y ahora ambos tendríamos que buscarlos cada quien por su lado.

—Bien —alcancé a decir mientras lo miraba partir. Empecé a caminar a una nueva dirección, adentrándome en el parque y llegando al centro de éste donde una decorativa y enorme fuente salpicaba sin querer su alrededor, tal vez creando un poco de lodo entre todo el pasto que la adornaba.

Me senté, tratando de no sentir preocupación, pero era imposible, Makoto de seguro seguía buscando a esos dos preguntando de casa en casa, mientras yo me la pasaba holgazaneando… pero necesitaba enfriar mis ideas, necesitaba una buena idea para salir de esto lo más pronto posible, pero si seguíamos a este paso, tardaríamos semanas en encontrarlos. No podía concentrarme porque… además de pensar en Makoto por alguna razón, también escuchaba el chillido de una pelota a lado mío.

—¿Eh? —¿Destino? ¿Coincidencia? No lo sé, pero parecía que la vida no me odiaba tanto como lo pensaba, saqué de mi bolsillo la fotografía de los canes. Tenía suerte, mucha suerte; uno de los perros estaba frente a mí, tratando de jugar conmigo, ofreciéndome su juguete mientras meneaba su cola de un lado a otro de felicidad. No tenía ganas de jugar, solamente tenía ganas de atraparlo y terminar con esto para después buscar al otro. Me agaché un poco, tomando la pelota frente a él, tratando de no asustarlo y que empezara a correr.

—No te muevas —susurré, tratando de sujetarlo de su collar sin que me mordiera o se sintiera amenazado pero él se movía más rápido que yo. Corrió.

—¡Detente! —no sabía porque le hablaba, si de todos modos no me escucharía, pero sentía que no perdería nada en intentarlo, traté de sujetarlo antes de que se fuera pero… solo terminé manchado de lodo, tirado en el suelo mientras el corría alrededor de la fuente, tan solo burlándose de mí; a cambio, tome su pelota, tal vez funcionaría para atraerlo.

—Hey, mira —exclamé mientras me paraba y movía la pelota de un lado a otro, tratando de que el perro me prestará atención y sí, había funcionado, pronto se encontró sentado frente a mí, feliz, esperando a que el juego empezará, cumplí su deseo y lancé la pelota a la fuente, el perro dejo de mover la cola, parándose y buscando la pelota por tierra.

—Anda, ve por ella, está dentro de la fuente —aclaré, el perro pronto empezó a suplicar, levante mis manos burlonamente, enseñándole que no tenía la pelota, éste solo se levantó en dos patas y se posó en mi abdomen, sacando sus garras y rasguñándome lentamente—. ¡Demonios! —grité dando dos pasos atrás, además de tener una camisa llena de lodo ahora tenía decorativas huellas de perro en ella.

Parecía suplicar con su mirada, no era como cualquier perro, al parecer a este le habían enseñado algo de cariño, o tal vez no. Empezó por morder la parte inferior de mi camisa, tomándome por sorpresa y casi tirándome al suelo, tomé mi camisa con fuerza atrayéndola hacía mí para que dejará de morderla, pero, oh sorpresa, la había roto. Menos una camisa en mi armario.

—¡Ven para acá! —exigí tratando de tomar el pedazo de camiseta de su boca, pero solo logré que saliera corriendo. Genial, había roto mi camiseta para nada.

—¡Sousuke! —gritó una voz familiar detrás de mí, volteé de inmediato a verlo. Ahí estaba Makoto, corriendo hacia mí—. Miré a uno de los… ¿qué te paso? —preguntó interrumpiéndose a simismo mientras me miraba fijamente de arriba a abajo.

—Nada, ¿a quién miraste? —pregunté, no es como si no lo supiera, Makoto saldría de una de las calles de enfrente ya que eran la salida de las residencias y el perro había corrido por allá.

—Uno de los perros… —susurró, aun mirando mi abdomen con un poco de lodo, tal vez sorprendido—. ¿Te mordió? —preguntó, volteándome a ver a los ojos.

—No, aún no lo hace —aclaré—. Vamos a dar otra vuelta —exclamé mientras caminaba por donde había llegado antes, Makoto fue en dirección opuesta— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, parándome en seco y volteándolo a ver, me miró un tanto sorprendido mientras señalaba su anterior ruta.

—Supongo que debo de buscar por allá… ¿no? —preguntó, lamentablemente… era demasiado inocente.

—No, vamos —aclaré, tenía suerte de que él no se encontrara con ninguno de los canes y pasará por lo mismo que yo, así que de algún modo sentía el deber de protegerlo—. Además, necesitamos más ideas para encontrarlos —trataba de no arruinarlo otra vez, de desperdiciar la oportunidad de nuevo y alejarlo sin desearlo.

—Bien —sonrío ampliamente mientras me seguía—. Y tengo resuelto ese problema —rió esta vez, volteé a verlo dudoso, ¿en verdad tenía la solución a nuestros problemas?

* * *

**POV Makoto Tachibana**

* * *

—¿Carteles? —preguntó mientras me observaba pegar el primero, bien, esto sería más fácil que ir preguntando a media ciudad. Volteé a verlo sonrientemente, en verdad me alegraba resolver esto entre los dos.

—Es más fácil que caminar —aclaré, le di unos cuantos volantes para que los repartiera o bien, para que los engrapara en algunos árboles del parque. Suspiró pesadamente mientras engrapaba el primero en un árbol a lado mío.

—¿Cómo conseguiste todo esto? —pregunto volteándome a ver.

—Le pedí a esa chica del puesto que me diera un poco de materiales —sonreí mientras el pasaba su mano a la nuca.

—Bien, ya regreso, trata de no caerte —aclaró, mientras volteaba a verme de pies a cabeza y terminaba de despedirse para irse.

No sé de qué se preocupaba, estaba parado en una pequeña escalera de metal, tal vez a unos cincuenta centímetros del suelo, colocando los volantes en los puestos con un poco de pegamento, nada fuera de lo normal. Claro que para ello debía que tener la cubeta de pegamento en una mano, la brocha con pegamento en la otra y en mis labios la frágil hoja que anunciaba la pérdida de los canes. Tenía que pegarlos un poco más alto de lo normal para que no lo pudiesen arrebatar fácilmente, por ello la escalera. Entre Sousuke y yo habíamos acordado reencontrarnos en nuestro último objetivo después de una media hora: en el gran árbol que había al final del parque, así que, mientras más rápido pudiese terminar mi parte, más rápido encontraríamos los perros.

* * *

—El último —sonreí triunfante mientras miraba fijamente el gran árbol frente a mí; Sousuke aún no llegaba así que no creo que le moleste si pongo el cartel por él. Coloqué con cuidado la pequeña escalera y empecé a cubrir una pequeña parte del árbol con suficiente pegamento, esperaba no dejar caer esta vez el bote con goma ya que también tendría que incluirlo a la cuenta.

—¡Tachibana! —gritaron detrás de mí, volteé de inmediato dándome cuenta de que Sousuke venía hacia mí desde lejos a toda prisa—. ¡Los perros! —gritó, no entendía todo a la perfección; ya sabía que teníamos que encontrar a los perros pero, ¿por qué mencionarlos de esa manera?

—¡Los vamos a encontrar! —grité de vuelta tratando de animarlo, no pensaba que le preocupara demasiado. Empezó a señalar hacía su izquierda algo desesperado.

—¡No, ahí vienen! —gritó nuevamente, presté un poco de atención donde señalaba y, sí, ambos perros corrían hacía mí en zigzag mientras peleaban por un _frisbee_ que tenía uno de ellos en el hocico, era más que predecible que terminarían por derrumbarme.

—¡Hey no! —grité desesperado tratando de aferrarme al árbol, pero fue inútil, ambos perros terminaron por tirarme al suelo haciendo que el pegamento cayera en mi cabeza, dándome, además de un golpe con la gruesa lata, un baño de pegamento en mi cabello y cara.

—¡Makoto! —gritó Sousuke mientras yo me dedicaba a permanecer en el suelo, tratando de limpiar el pegamento con mis manos—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó; limpie mis ojos para después verlo, estaba ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme, parecía un tanto preocupado, casi no se notaba.

—S-si —tartamudeé, tenía vergüenza, demasiada a decir verdad, solo quería cubrir mi rostro, terminar de atrapar a los perros e irme a casa para no salir jamás. ¡Me miro caer! Eso era más que vergonzoso.

—Estás lleno de pegamento —aclaró, no hacía falta que lo dijera… ni que intentará quitarlo. Sousuke empezó a limpiar mi cara con sus manos para después dejar el pegamento tomado en lo que quedaba de su camiseta—. Debiste escucharme cuando te grité —me sentía felizmente regañado mientras me dejaba quitar el pegamento de la cara como a un niño pequeño—. Listo —terminó, dando dos pasos atrás para después empezar a levantar las cosas que deje tiradas.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —pregunté un tanto nervioso, no sabía si estaba enojado o no, solo me quede parado mirándolo fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

—Al menos de que quieras que los perros regresen para mordernos, nos quedamos —suspiré, Sousuke era casi idéntico a Haru, tal vez por eso no le agradaba del todo…

—Lo lamento —al parecer, eso sería todo por hoy… o probablemente, por unas cuantas semanas.

* * *

—N-no encontramos a los perros —tartamudeé, lo único que esperaba era ser delatado y regañado, estaba esperando un buen castigo, como si ella fuese mi madre de alguna forma.

—Está bien —aclaró. Un silencio nos acompañó a Sousuke y a mí, entre sorprendidos e incrédulos. ¿¡Así de fácil era librarnos de esto!? ¿¡Todo había sido una cruel broma!?— Sus amigos lograron librarlos —arqueé una ceja. ¿Amigos? ¿Alguien ya había atrapado los perros por nosotros?

—¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó Sousuke sin dejar su semblante serio pero, a pesar de ello, sabía que no podía evitar sentirse sorprendido.

—Dijeron que eran sus amigos…no me dijeron directamente sus nombres, pero uno tenía puestos lentes rojos y el otro… —trató de recordar, sin embargo, yo ya empezaba a sospechar la respuesta—, parecía llamarse Nagisa —bien, había acertado en el blanco; Sousuke me volteo a ver como si fuese la cosa más llamativa del mundo, suspiré tratando de encontrar algún argumento válido y explicarlo sin mostrarme nervioso.

—Eh, bueno —reí nervioso, rascando mi nuca con levedad—. H-hicimos un trato y… bueno, si ellos los miraban y los podían traer —¡No podía evitar ponerme nervioso! No sabía que decir, ni que hacer… afortunadamente, estaba con Sousuke.

—Les debemos el favor, ¿ya nos podemos ir? —pero él era, en veces, demasiado directo. La chica suspiró un tanto enojada y cansada, asintiendo con la cabeza; Sousuke, por su parte, introdujo sus manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar, no me quedó más que seguirlo.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté mientras los miraba caminar enfrente de mí, no sabía por qué pero… parecía tener algo en mente; ya que nos dirigíamos a las bancas donde nos habíamos sentado antes.

—A buscar a tus amigos; debieron avisarnos —aclaró, parecía estar enojado, demasiado. Avancé unos cuantos pasos más ya que caminaba demasiado rápido, lo miré fijamente, solomente para saber si podía llamar su atención de esa forma.

—¿No crees que sería mejor...

—¡Mako-chan! —gritó. Volteé a ver al frente mientras Sousuke se detenía en seco; sí, ahí estaba Nagisa junto a Rei, caminando hacia nosotros, sosteniendo en sus manos algunos… juguetes.

Además de que sabía que Sousuke estaba enojado y probablemente le reclamaría a Nagisa… sabía que también no volvería a hablarme en un largo tiempo.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **_¡Muy buenos días mis queridos lectores! Lamento haber estado desaparecida en este largo tiempo, les ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas; no esperaba irme de imprevisto. Fueron problemas que tendré que solucionar en un limite de tiempo, me tendrán dando vueltas por aquí de vez en cuando. Tal vez el siguiente capítulo esté listo a finales del mes, ojalá me comprendan. Pero, después de eso, traeré muchos capítulos conmigo, este Fanfiction apenas esta empezando y tengo millones de ideas para él. Esto también es trabajo de mi Beta Reader, le agradezco el gran apoyo que me brinda. Así que, espero leerlos más seguido, es una corta pausa que haremos, pero regresaré explotando al máximo todo. ¡Muchas gracias por su paciencia y su apoyo a la historia, les envió un gran abrazo!_


End file.
